


Say When

by sephmeadowes



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Time Travel, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephmeadowes/pseuds/sephmeadowes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline thought being accidentally sent to 1864 because of a spell gone wrong was weird. Being told that she was a werewolf's mate bumped weird up to freaky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say When

_I see you there,_   
_don't know where you come from_   
_Unaware of a stare from someone_   
_Don't Appear to care_   
_that I saw you, and I want you_

**\- The Fray, Say When**

* * *

Caroline squirmed in her seat as George Lockwood stared at her with those intense dark eyes of his, so much like Tyler's, and resisted the urge to run away…or laugh. The incredulous look on George's face was quite priceless.

"Y-You're from the…the future?" He stuttered out and Caroline was pretty sure this was the first time in his life he probably ever stumbled over his words. George Lockwood was haughty like that, gifted with the poise and confidence of being born in a family bred for politics.

It was kind of nice to see him unhinged for once. She bit back a giggle.

She nodded pityingly as the Lockwood heir's face paled, looking very much like he ingested something rotten. She couldn't blame the guy. She almost had a heart attack herself when she first arrived there in 1864 with nothing with her but the clothes on her back.

She'd just been lucky the Salvatores had soft hearts for poor little orphan girls. Though she could've done without Katherine Pierce being a total stuck up bitch and giving Caroline the vampire stink eye because Stefan and Damon were nice to her, clearly the brunette was so choked up on jealousy to notice that the brothers had unofficially adopted and treated her like the sister they never had.

And did that mean she sort of committed incest because she dated Damon's future vampiric self?

She shuddered to even think about it.

"Miss Caroline?" George brought her back to reality, looking very much concerned for her mental state. She couldn't blame him. Caroline had been spending more time in space then planet earth nowadays. Things were just less complicated there.

George gave a little sigh before taking the seat beside her on the chaise. Unlike most men in his time, bashfulness was not something George knew of. That or a part of him knew that social norms didn't apply to them.

What were the rules for werewolf mating anyway? Wasn't there some kind of book somewhere?

She figured not.

Caroline thought being accidentally sent to 1864 because of a love spell gone wrong was weird. Being told by the boy – man sitting beside her that he was a werewolf and she was his mate bumped weird up to freaky.

George grabbed her hand gently but firmly, sensing the direction of her thoughts. She often did doubt their…connection but he was patient and encouraging and cared for her more than anyone she ever knew did. "How did you end up here?" He asked slowly, eyes soft.

Ugh, where would she start? The beginning then.

"I have a friend who is…a witch," She started. His eyebrows raised at that but she just answered it with an eye roll. He was a werewolf for Christ's sake, witches shouldn't make him react. "Anyway, she was showing me this spell she learned. It was some kind of love spell to show you who you were..." _getting married to._ She trailed off at that.

She didn't think she'd be comfortable divulging that to the arrogant werewolf, he'd just use it as ammunition to prove to her that her place was really with him.

Damn werewolf.

"And?" He urged her to continue and she sighed before doing so.

"It was some kind of wacky love spell and then I ended up here in 1864." She tugged her hand stood up. "All right, now that we have that over, I should be going back to the Salvatores' house by now."

He just as easily tugged her back by her hand and made her sit back down. She glared slits at him as he smiled unabashedly. "Forgive my interest but what was this wacky love spell?"

Ugh, curse that stupid southern accent. She'd end up being officially mated with him at this stage. A girl could only handle so much charm after all.

She tried to play it off. "Forget it. It was just some stupid spell Bonnie casted and it obviously went wrong and now I'm here."

But he just saw right through her and tugged on one of the loose curls framing her face, eyes playful. "Caroline."

Must he say her name that way? As if her name was some kind of three syllable melody. _Ca-ro-line._

She bit the inside of her check as the words threatened to spill out of her lips. Stupid, stupid werewolf mating. Stupid need to please the cocky werewolf. And stupid blabbermouth tendencies of her.

" _Ca-ro-line_." Three syllable word.

She sighed and the truth spilled from her like a waterfall. "The spell was supposed to show you who you were supposed to marry, your true love." She bit her lip as the fringes of a smile were settling on his mouth and continued. "But something went wrong and instead of showing me, it sent me to you."

His smile was so wolfish, like he just caught fresh kill and was laying it down on her feet as an offering. She really wanted to run now. "You do know what this means now, don't you?" He said.

She sighed because there was nothing else to do. "Yes."

He won.

"You're mine now," He told her, hands cupping her face and his dark eyes burning into her own blue ones. His touch was possessive and so were his smile and the glint in his eyes. " _Mine_."

Despite herself, she found herself melting into his warm touch and sighed wistfully once more before she let him devour her into a kiss.

Damn irresistible werewolf.


End file.
